harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mind-reading
Does telepathy even appear in the HP universe? There's Legilimency, and there's the link between Voldemort and Harry, but I don't believe that was ever referred to as telepathic. It was more or less an effect of Harry being a Horcrux. Here is dialogue on the subject from Ch. 33 of Deathly Hallows: :“Yet you confide much more in a boy who is incapable of Occlumency, whose magic is mediocre, and who has a direct connection into the Dark Lord’s mind!” :“Voldemort fears that connection,” said Dumbledore. “Not so long ago he had one small taste of what truly sharing Harry’s mind means to him. It was pain such as he has never experienced. He will not try to possess Harry again, I am sure of it.... Lord Voldemort’s soul, maimed as it is, cannot bear close contact with a soul like Harry’s. Like a tongue on frozen steel, like flesh in flame – ” :“Souls? We were talking of minds!” :“In the case of Harry and Lord Voldemort, to speak of one is to speak of the other.” I agree that the nature of the connection includes a kind of telepathy, but is that term ever actually used? Do we have a better way to describe it? Oread 04:04, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :I don't think the term "telepathy" is ever used in the books. "Mind-reading" is mentioned in Ch. 24 of Order of the Phoenix, but according to Snape, it's a term that's only used by Muggles: ::"Voldemort can read minds?" ::"You have no subtlety, Potter. You do not understand fine distinctions. It is one of the shortcomings that makes you such a lamentable potion-maker. Only Muggles talk of 'mind-reading.' The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing, Potter - or at least, most minds are." :Of course, Legilimency literally means "mind-reading" in Latin, but that's only proof of how Rowling came up with the word, not that Legilimency is equivalent to the Muggle concepts of mind-reading or telepathy. I suppose we could use the title "mind-reading," as that is a canonical term. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 04:54, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know that "mind-reading" would be a better title, though, for exactly the reason you stated -- Snape disdains it as a Muggle term, thus it probably isn't one used in the wizarding world. I suppose I was wondering why we need this article at all, since we don't know that there is any form of mind communication aside from Legilimency and the connection between Harry and Voldemort (which is part of Horcrux magic, I would think). Oread 19:49, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::Muggle perceptions of magical phenomena are a recurring theme in the series. One justification for this article would be giving coverage on how Muggle ideas about magic contrast with the realities of the wizarding world. Snape's comment makes it clear that mind-reading is an exclusively Muggle concept. However, it doesn't reveal whether Muggles who talk about mind-reading simply encountered a magical phenomenon they didn't understand, as is the case with UFOs, crop circles, and the Loch Ness monster. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 07:00, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::As for me, the responsible in creating the page. I would suggest to delete this. I'm very sorry in making troubles to you. On that time i am not aware and had lack of knowledge about this too. Yes, Oread is right. There's no mention of the word Telepathy in the series. Again, i'm very sorry. --You-Know-Who 07:10, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::Don't be sorry! I don't think this article is a lost cause — we just need to find a way to adapt it to fit canon, which is why I've suggested changing the title to "mind-reading." ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 13:48, 17 January 2009 (UTC)